MidSummer Fun!
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Just a cute one-shot that may cheer you up. ; Yes, past the story I wrote that revealed Danny. Enjoy!


**I don't own DP or Monopoly!**

Danny and his family was sitting around, playing monopoly boredly on a hot, humid summer afternoon. Danny's mom refused for him to use his ice powers to cool the house, and everyone sat in annoyance. "Danny, as much as I'd looove to cool down the house, even with a lack of air conditioning with your ice powers, the ice will simply melt, soaking everything. So no." Danny and Jack especially begged, but it was a firm no.

Jazz hardly blinked when she mumbled to Danny "Your turn." Danny didn't react for a second, before playing. He then came across a property for sale- a water park in the game. His eye twitched for a moment, before he had a stroke of genius. He suddenly smiled, and everyone looked confused as he dashed up the stairs, ran back down with his swimsuit, and told them to do so. "Son, I said no." Maddie said firmly, a bit annoyed. Danny shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I have an idea- outside! Get in your suits and c'mon!" The family exchanged a glance, but everyone did as they were told nontheless. They went out into the backyard, tiptoing onto the grass to avoid burns from the cement outside. Danny tossed them some sunblock, since he'd already put some on. (AN: Don't ask why I put this here; Just wanted to remind you to use Suntan lotion!) They put it on, too, and then they looked at Danny, a bit confused.

Danny only smiled before creating a dome of ice around them. They cooled in there for a minute, sighing in content. Jack smiled. "That's my boy! A true Fenton, with the ability to think of...Smart things!" He cried. Everyone else nodded happily. Danny's smile grew wider as he stuck his head up to watch the sun quickly start to melt the ice dome, turning it into water again, and dropping it on the startled (and now soaked) Fentons. Jazz and Jack threw their hands up in pleasure, while Maddie scooped up a handful of water and chucked it at Danny. Danny looked blank for a moment, before a great idea popped into his head. He created three snowballs, and stacked in his arms. He chucked one at each family member, the snow turning to mostly watery slush by the time it hit them. They glared at Danny for a minute, who was laughing, before Jazz picked up what was left of the slush ball and threw it at a distracted Danny.

Danny yelped startled, and his family started laughing again. He sat there a little annoyed for a moment, before he created one hundred snowballs. He picked one up and smirked. "Slushball fighhhht!" He cried, and chucked one at Jack and one at Maddie, who both dodged in time, hitting Sam and Tucker as they came into the backyard to see what was up. Sam cracked an annoyed eye open at her boyfriend, who turned cherry red and tried to apologize. Instead, she and Tucker exchanged an amused look before going and picking up armfuls of slushballs, and chucking them unmercifully at him. Danny laughed and tried to shield himself from the slush.

"Merccyyyy!" He cried. "Neverrr!" Cackled Sam and Tucker back. They chucked one more at him, before he picked one up himself. He was about to throw it before it became water in his hand. He pouted at everyone as they fell over in the cold water, laughing and clutching their sides. Tucker and Sam smiled. "Dude, we're gonna run home real quick and grab our swimsuits. Give us one minute!" Tucker said, and ran to go get his swim trunks. Sam ran to her house and five minutes later they returned. Sam had her usual gothic bathing suit, and Tucker had some orange trunks on. Danny created another ice dome, and Sam and Tucker looked pleased. Tucker didn't know what was gonna happen, while Sam keyed onto it right away. She shared a smirk with her boyfriend and his family as an unsuspecting Tucker had a large amount of water fall on them and him. He pouted. Danny smiled sympathetically, and gave him a snowball. "Go ahead and hit my sister with it." Danny snickered. Jazz scowled a bit at him, and Tucker smirked. "Naw, I have a better target..." He said evilly. He then chucked it at Sam.

"AHH! Why you little..." Sam growled. She demanded Danny make more snowballs, which he complied, and she tried to hit Tucker back, but she missed and hit someone behind him.

...Which happened to be a poor jock whose name was Dash. Dash looked happy to be cooled down, which surprised the group, before a lightbulb seemed to appear over his head. "Hey, Fenton! I just had a great idea! I'm gonna go ask Mayor Montez to have everyone come down to in front of the city hall and have you create those slushballs for everyone to have fun with!" Dash cried enthusiasically. Everyone looked pleased with the idea, and nodded. Dash saluted them, and ran down.

~*~*~*~

Danny kept a hand on his ice dome while everyone sat in it lazily. Jack has fallen asleep in the corner, while Maddie was happily relaxing. Dash ran back in their yard, this time in his swim trunks, and looked a bit awed at the sight of their dome. Danny noticed and dropped it, and a large amount of water came raining down on the group. The water woke Jack who woke up with a "GHOST!" before Maddie stopped him. Jack then noticed Dash and turned, quite red in the face. Dash shook his head. "Fenton, sometimes I STILL can't believe some of the powers you have...Anyhow, the mayor agreed, and most of the town is waiting in the center for you." Danny then nodded, and flew him and the six others to the town square. Dash was a littled startled by flight at first, but enjoyed it very fast. "WHOOOO-HOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He cried on their way down.

He looked a little disappointed when they landed, but the township looked excited for the coolness about to come in the afternoon. Danny smiled and created a very large stack pyramid of snowballs. Everyone cheered, and began picking them up and chucking them at others. Danny got pelted the most out of sheer humor, and then he turned intagible. Paulina pouted. "Danny, that's cheating!" She cried. Everyone nodded their heads. The newly re-elected Mayor told Danny that the vote was unanimous, and he couldn't do that. Danny pouted and turned tangible.

He picked up a slushball and chucked it at his girlfriend, who screeched, surprised. Danny re-froze the snowballs, so she then smirked and picked one up and chucked it squarely on his face. He blinked while everyone else started laughing uproariously. His mom, dad, and Sam's mom and dad (who had accepted Danny, because he was a hero) fell over laughing. Sam's mom gave her a high-five for that. He wiped the snow off of his face and picked it up again and chucked it at Tucker. Everyone was starting to go into their own fights with their friends, and Tucker picked the snow up and chucked it at Danny again. Danny growled and picked it up. He threw it mercilessly at his mom. His mom didn't look pleased for a moment before having a evil glint and chucking one of her own.

The afternoon turned into night eventually, and an exhausted crowd went home. Danny and his friends followed suit, and Danny yawned as he unlocked the door to his house. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie all hid a partially melted snowball behind her back and right when Danny opened the door, they all struck, hitting Danny on the back of the head, knocking him down. He pouted but then laughed as he picked up the slush to throw it again before it melted. His family resisted a laugh as they went inside, and Danny secretly froze three behind his back to put in the freezer secretly until morning to hit them. He grinned evilly. Tomorrow morning was to be fun...

_**Heyyyy! Thanks for reading, people! Sorry for putting off the sequel to 'Oops', which I won't be able write until spring break, but I made you guys another 'post Oops short story'. Hope you enjoyed! And I do not own DP or Monopoly!**_


End file.
